You don't know
by Bloody Violet Heart
Summary: I can only imagine his face if he DID know. It would be hilarious, I bet. My second Halex story! That means Alex/Harper romance, for those who don't know.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Warnings: Alex/Harper! **

**A/N: I wonder if this can be considered a fanfiction, since it's so short. Anyway, here's my second Halex one-shot! I hope you like it! **

_You don't know_

_You don't know…_

I feel like laughing right now. 

Why? 

Because today's a sunny and beautiful day with bright blue skies and many pretty, white clouds that fill it. I'm currently in a spacious park. The grass is short and slightly moist thanks to last nights rain, but it's drying up now because of the sun. Before me, there's a modest lake. There are some people on little boats fishing in its center; others prefer to fish on the shore. Behind me, it's the park itself. Many kids are playing on the playgrounds while their parents watch them. 

I'm laying in a blanket close to the lake but not to close. This area is denominated the "picnic zone". It actually says that in a sign around here. I'm kind of having a picnic here like many other people around me are too. 

I'm laying on my back with my hands behind my head looking up at the sky. I have been doing that for a while, it's just so pretty. I would have continued to do so if only a more beautiful sight hadn't obstructed my view; not that I'm complaining. I would prefer to watch her over anything. 

There's a nice breeze flowing our way, making her smooth brown hair move and softly caress my face. I close my eyes and feel it along my skin, I can smell her scent as well; I think its something like cherries. I submerge in her intoxicating aroma; I love it. 

I hear her giggle, and open my eyes to be greeted with a striking smile. I could swear it's brighter than the sun itself. It sure seems that way whenever she walks into a room. 

I smile softly and reach my left hand up to caress her cheek. She smiled even more while staring into my eyes. I gaze into hers, they are beautiful. There's not one thing I don't love about her, she's just so…gorgeous. 

I see as she leans down ever so slowly and I help guide her with my hand to where she wants to go, to where I want her to go. Sadly, she stops so close to my lips, I would say millimeter's away. I can almost feel her, but I don't really. If I move I will touch them like I so yearn for but I don't make a single movement. I already know what she's doing, and it amuses me. 

"Are you going to keep teasing me Harper?" I move my lips oh so gently and as I do so they graze hers, counterattacking her taunt. 

"Just a bit." She says smiling softly and finally closes the almost inexistent gap that was between us. I can't help myself, not that I need to, and locate my arms around her neck caressing her silky tresses. I bring her closer to me as I open my mouth slightly with the desire to allow the delicious visitor to come in. 

Now, this is why I feel like laughing. You probably don't understand, let me explain. This afternoon, I had a conversation with Justin. A silly conversation probably, it was about my retainer, one that I obviously don't have. What I did have at the moment, was a little elf behind my back. Anyway, I do remember him stating the obvious by saying I didn't have a retainer. I, been the witty girl I am, had replied with an: "You don't know what goes in my mouth". And it was true. 

It almost makes me laugh to imagine the look on his face if he found out what **goes **in it. But I restrain, I'm to busy to laugh right now. I'll do it later, when I'm not so indulged in this glorious sensation. 

…_What goes in my mouth._

**A/N: Yesh! More Halex! **

**This one was supposed to be a funny one; I don't think it came out that way though. No matter, it's Alex and that's what's important!**

**I don't remember if the thing Alex had behind her back in that episode was called an elf or not. I called it that here, just ignore that fact if it had some other name. **

**Thanks for reading and leave a review telling me what you think! **


End file.
